Find True Love
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Naraku esta muerto, y el momento de decir adiós se acerca, pero las despedidas no son fáciles ni agradables.¿Podrá Kagome volver a su época y empezar su nueva vida sin nada que la ate con la época antigua.DESCONTINUADO


N/A: Bueno, la verdad se que a pesar de que todavía no subí el segundo y último capítulo de "cambio de roles" no pude contenerme y pase este fic que tenía ya bastante tiempo escribiendo a la máquina y lo subí. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. No se olviden dejen reviews!!

_**Find True Love**_

Capítulo nº 1: "Hablando bajo las estrellas"

El viento soplaba fuerte, meciendo la copa de los árboles del bosque. El cielo pacífico y hermoso lucia orgullosamente sus tintineantes estrellas y su imponente y luminoso astro lunar, que con su luz convertía un simple bosque en una obra de arte, creando una combinación entre tenebroso, mágico y pacífico.

La luna, podía hacer que un paisaje se viera tétrico, o podía resaltar la belleza de algo o alguien, y era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

En un claro del bosque se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera, acunando en sus brazos a un pequeño niño zorro, pensando, con la mirada perdida y el rostro cubierto por las marcas dejadas por sus lágrimas. Era una triste imagen, sin embargo a pesar de que alrededor de ella había un aura de tristeza, esta no opacaba la belleza de la joven, que con la luz de la luna, se veía como un ángel traído del cielo.

El silencio reinaba en el bosque, los lobos no aullaban, los animales que supuestamente salían durante la noche tampoco estaban y ni siquiera el viento soplaba ya, era como si la naturaleza en si, quisiera darle a la joven el tiempo para aclarar su mente. Pero no todos querían dejarla sumirse en sus pensamientos, porque sabían que eran estos, los que la hacían sufrir, y derramar centenares de lágrimas.

-Me gustaría saber porque estas llorando- dijo una voz masculina al lado suyo, lo que izo que ella levantara la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante.

-Kuoga- dijo la chica casi en un suspiro. –Hola Kagome- dijo el joven sentándose a su lado antes de volver a preguntarle el porque de esas lagrimas.

- Es solo que ya estamos en el final del camino-le dijo ella-Naraku esta muerto, vos vengaste a tus amigos, Sango vengó a su familia, Miroku ya no tiene la maldición e Inuyasha y Kikyo, bueno aunque ella regreso al mundo de los muertos, sigue haciendo sufrir a Inuyasha, quien casualmente ahora esta deprimido, pero tengo miedo de que pronto se vuelvo loco.

Y yo, por otro lado…

-¿Qué? ¿Vos que? –pregunto algo preocupado el.

-Tengo que irme, y esta vez para siempre- le respondió ella- apenas recuperemos la perla que Naraku escondió, yo voy a tener que regresar a mi época, y no los voy a ver nunca más y va a ser tan duro- dijo ella llorando nuevamente enterrando su cara en el pecho del lobo que ahora la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla.

-Ya, no llores, por favor, nosotros sabíamos eso y por desgracia no conocemos ningún método que pueda evitarlo. No te digo que va a ser sencillo y que no va a doler, porque te estaría mintiendo, yo te voy a extrañar muchísimo, porque te amo y va a ser muy difícil no verte, pero por lo menos vos vas a estar bien, fuera de peligro, lejos de todos esos monstruos que tratan de matarte y para mí eso es un bueno consuelo, no soportaría que te pase algo- admitió el, a lo que ella sonrió.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, a vos y a todos, los conozco desde hace años, y Shippo…-dijo mirando al pequeño zorrito que dormía en sus brazos-…es como mi bebe, y yo se que para el soy la mamá que no tiene. Estar lejos de él me va a parecer una tortura-dijo ella mientras aún miraba al pequeño y dejaba que otras lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas.

- Si, lo sé- le dijo Kuoga-pero te prometo que yo voy a estar siempre con el, no lo voy a dejar solo y lo voy a cuidar mucho, te lo prometo, así como te prometí a vos que te cuidaría, también lo voy a hacer con el ¿Si?- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos.-Gracias- fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar. Y dedicándole una sonrisa, el se paró y le ofreció su mano, explicándole que debían ir de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, para poder descansar, a lo que ella asintió, para luego pararse tomando la mano que él le había ofrecido y caminando junto a el, dirigiéndose a la aldea, preparándose para el siguiente día, para comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda.


End file.
